


Temporary Insanity

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like this hasn't happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Insanity

Porn Fest entry for [](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/). Prompt was Guy/Tora, genderswap  
**Word Count:** 2,625

  


  
It's not the first time this has happened to him so experience serves to lessen the shock he feels waking up and finding that someone has, once again, shanghaied his manhood and given him a set of ovaries.

However, it _is_ the first time it's ever happened to Tora.

Guy props himself up on an elbow and looks over at her (or, as the case may be, _him_) as he tries to think of who he's managed to piss off lately. He runs through all the usual suspects – it can't be that dumbass Dementor, Hector Hammond couldn't possibly be behind it since he seems to have an eternal hard-on for Holy Hal, and any self-respecting Sinestro Corps member would've just killed them. It _could_ be the work of a Sapphire without anything better to do, but somehow he doubts it. Unless said Sapphire happened to be Carol Ferris, who doesn't like him all that much ever since… Well, she's never really liked him.

He knows what he looks like as a woman, more or less, so there's no big hurry to get over in front of the mirror (though he hadn't really had a chance to explore his… feminine side… last time, what with the whole absurd fashion show and everything, so he's definitely looking forward to _that_). Watching what Tora's reaction will be when she discovers she's packing? _Much_ more important than a mirror.

Drumming his fingers on the mattress idly, Guy watches her/him until the curiosity is just too much to handle and he's just _got_ to take a peek. He grasps the sheet between thumb and forefinger and eases it back inch by inch trying not to wake her up but it seems as though she's swaddled in the damn thing, so he simply whisks the sheet off in a single motion as though he's doing that one party trick with a table cloth.

The startled "_Eeee!_" that escapes her is a lot deeper than usual and Guy can't help loosing a guffaw or two because it's just that funny. Then Ice is floundering around in the bed because she's discovered that she's not quite the same as she was last night. "_Guy!?!?!_"

"Mornin', Ice. It's not my fault – at least, I don't think it is," he concedes as she turns wide, disbelieving eyes on him.

"Y-you're…. and I'm…." Tora trails off and claps her hands over her face, shaking her head. "I'm still asleep, that must be it."

But she's not, and there's a few more minutes of wild flailing as she tries to come to terms with her new, ah, _accoutrements_. Guy props his chin in his hands, watching. "First time's always the hardest," he offers sagely, rolling over onto his back and kicking his feet up into the air to examine his newly hairless legs. Huh. "You got hair on yours, babe?"

Tora looks up from what _she's_ investigating – he'd never thought he'd see the day she'd be the one to have morning wood instead of him, that's for damn sure – and frowns over at him. "You're not taking this very seriously, Guy."

"What we got here, lover, is a clear case of 'been there, done that.' It'll get sorted out."

"You don't know that," she accuses.

"Sure I do, Ice. Nothin' like this ever sticks," Guy says reassuringly. "'Sides, you think the Lollipop Guild would allow it? As it is, I got just about everybody on Oa hot for me as a _man_ – I'm like ten times more humpable now! Nothin' would get _done_ if I stayed like this. Trust me."

His girlfriend sighs so hard her bangs fly straight up in the air, and Guy rolls back over onto his stomach to look at her again. Tora as a man will take some getting used to, but it's not as if she'd ever be ugly. The lithe, slender frame of female Tora (SheTora?) has been translated into manhood rather elegantly though the haircut leaves something to be desired – it looks like he's sharing a bed with a member of Abba or something. Yeah, his woman is pretty damned hot no matter what she looks like.

He wonders what it would be like if they got it on.

They're still _them_, after all, and they make love all the time.

Well, at least once a month when he can wrangle home leave from Salaak since hand lotion and a few Polaroid pictures don't count.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Tora asks suspiciously, as if she doesn't already know how his mind works.

Guy's lips curl into a smile that can only be described as diabolical. "Oh, no particular reason."

"Guy," she says warningly.

"You're thinkin' the exact same thing, Babydoll, and you know it."

"I'm thinking that we're going to find someone to fix this, and then I'll be changing the locks so that you can't get in ever again. That's what _you're_ thinking about, too?" Tora asks sweetly.

Guy slides off the bed with a loud sniff that clearly informs her that he doesn't think she's funny, and saunters over in front of the mirror. "I make a pretty hot chick," he muses aloud. "Guess it's a good thing I've still got my Ring to make clothes, though. My tits are way bigger'n yours so nothing you've got would fit."

Behind him he can see Tora weighing the pros and cons of putting on her favorite skirt, which isn't exactly a good idea under the circumstances. "Looks like I have something bigger than what _you_ normally-"

"_HELL NO IT'S NOT!_"

Tora cocks her head to the side. "…you just squealed."

"Nuh-_uh_. Did not."

"I distinctly heard a squeal," Tora maintains.

"Dammit, Bjorn, just put your junk away so's we can get this fixed!"

"Don't be such a brat - you don't have brain damage as an excuse anymore... and if you even _mention_ PMS, I swear I'll do something bad to-" Tora suddenly stops, blinking in puzzlement. "Bjorn?"

"Nemmind. Let's just go before Kilowog shows up to point and laugh."

_ _ _ _ _ _

Having a man's body is the strangest thing she's ever experienced, her first date with Guy not included. Tora's heard all about the time it happened to him when he was still Warrior, but it's still interesting to witness firsthand… it would be a lot _more_ interesting if he's the only one it happened to this time, though.

Her body feels heavier and a little slower, but Tora can still feel that her powers are still there. She inspects her new body curiously as she tries to find something to wear, finally opting to raid Guy's side of the closet because nothing of hers will fit anymore. Ice grabs a selection of shirts and a pair of her lover's jeans, heading into the bathroom for a shower – Guy will probably follow her when he's through practicing making green lingerie with his power ring.

She really hopes this isn't permanent – she _likes_ being a woman. Guy doesn't look half bad as one… he actually makes a quite beautiful, if astonishingly foul-mouthed, woman. A tender smile curves her mouth at the thought of her big, headstrong Lantern and Tora begins to soap herself up as she daydreams of the things they'd done the previous night. Guy, propping himself up on his arms above her as they…

Tora looks down in surprise suddenly.

Well, _that's_ different.

Almost every woman in the world has probably, at least once in her life, wondered what it would be like to actually have a penis. The bathroom lines are shorter, promotions are faster, and an orgasm is practically guaranteed every single time… it takes less work to make one happen, too.

Plus, Tora has to admit as she slides a hand down between her legs, it feels pretty good. Guy likes to be touched in a certain way, so she tries that on herself and discovers that there's a good reason for it – too much stimulation too soon is just uncomfortable. The feeling is so intense, she backs off from the release that she knows is there to be gained before taking a deep breath and starting again.

Of course Guy chooses this moment to crash through the bathroom door, looking frustrated and angry. "Don't know how you can _stand_ it! Takes for-fuckin'-_ever_ and just when you're almost there, something distracts you and you've just wasted minutes- hey, are you doin' what I think you're doin' in there?"

The downside to having a penis? Nowhere to hide the evidence, so to speak. Well, it's not like they're blushing teenagers who have never done this sort of thing before; they've done things that would make the Marquis de Sade downright appalled. "I was trying to before you came bursting in here," she admits.

"They don't teach the Honor Guard to knock," Guy says. "One side, Big Poppa – you're hogging all the hot water."

"What's in it for me?"

"Let me in there and I'll make it worth your while. _C'mon_, baby, lemme get the water!"

Tora lets him in and he makes it up to her by immediately plastering her against the tiles with an enthusiastic kiss before sliding a hand down her stomach. His fingers curl around the erection that's trapped between their bodies, and Tora digs her nails into his skin as Guy begins to bring her off with long, slow strokes that send shocks of pleasure through every nerve ending she possesses. "No wonder you like it so much," she gasps.

He drags his tongue up the side of her neck before latching onto the skin just below her ear and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Then Guy drops to his knees and issues a warning before he gets down to business. "You come in my mouth, I'm breakin' up with you."

Then his mouth closes around her brand-new accessory and his ultimatum is promptly forgotten because, well, it feels so good that she just can't _help_ it. "Sorry," she apologizes as Guy jerks his head back, spluttering.

"Think it went into my lungs," he wheezes. "And what the hell happened to my warning?"

"Are you okay?"

Guy struggles to his feet, still coughing and hacking. "You're lucky I love you, is all I've got to say."

"I _said_ I was sorry. It's my first time as a man, in case you forgot…where'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

"What? Nowhere. Huh?" Guy busies himself with trying to open the shampoo bottle and Tora leans back against the tiles, suddenly sleepy.

"It was nice, _meg elske_. Very, _very_ nice," she sighs.

He tosses a look over his shoulder. "What can I say? I got skills, Babygirl."

After their shower, they get dressed and Tora comes to realize why it is that men always seem to be adjusting themselves – Guy has a laughing fit when she wonders aloud how he can keep from sitting on his male parts. They head over to Bea's place (Guy earns points by not grumbling about it too much but loses them again by asking Fire if he can borrow some of her 'hooker heels') where Tora inveigles her best friend to use her contacts at Checkmate to try and find a solution to their problem.

The solution turns out to be doing absolutely nothing, as Bea finally tells her after hanging up the phone. Guy's amusing himself by making prank calls to John on his ring, so Tora follows her friend into the kitchen where she's informed that she has Jaime Reyes to thank for her new outlook on life. "Turns out Guy crashed Jaime's date and was his usual charming self," Bea says. "You'll probably get bombarded with apologies as soon as he thinks it's safe to come around – he just asked for a favor from Traci's friends, and they didn't know Guy would be with you when the spell took effect."

"How long is… this… supposed to last?" Tora gestures to herself.

"Oh, it's just for today. Traci was beside herself when she found out you'd been caught in the spell, too." Bea cranes her neck to look in the living room. "You know, you should just let that jerk think it's permanent."

"Be nice," Tora lectures.

She manages to give Guy the impression that Bea wasn't able to find out anything, which of course makes him convinced that Fire is behind it all.

Later in the day, they go out to dinner together and Guy makes her laugh by trying to sit on her lap. She reminds him to act like a lady, and somehow it gets her to thinking what making love with Guy in their new bodies would be like.

She finally asks if he'd like to try it, he demands to know what took her so long, and they start making out before they're even back at the apartment. When they hit the bed, Tora sheds her borrowed clothes as fast as she can while Guy simply makes his disappear back into his ring somehow.

Touching him is so much different now; his skin is smoother and it doesn't even _smell_ the same. Of course he's less muscular – it'd be something to see if _that_ crossed the gender line – but Guy's body is still pleasing to her, just as her body is to him. He gasps in surprise when her hand slips between his legs and she returns the favor he'd given her in the shower this morning.

Keeping in mind the pressure and rhythm _she_ likes, Tora circles her fingers faster and faster until he cries out, hips rising off the bed and thighs clamping around her hand as he spasms. She moves over between his spread legs, pushing in. "Jesus, Tora…!"

She's hardly ever felt anything this good. His body is tight and hot around her, and Tora bites her lip as she fights for control. "This is…this is what it's like for you," she says huskily, shifting her weight experimentally.

Guy's fingers bite into her hips. "Mm-hmm."

Awkwardness recedes as desire takes over, and it's just like any of the other times they've come together as lovers – they do what feels good, and what pleases each other. They move together, gasping and panting until Tora feels the sudden swell of pleasure that's almost painful as she comes.

"I better not give birth to a snowball in nine months," Guy warns sleepily as they cuddle up to each other.

Tora yawns, too. "I think you're safe."

He starts violently, throwing off the covers and bolting upright. "It was Burrito Bug, wasn't it? Is that what Fire told you? I shoulda known it was him and his hooey-slingin' pals. That little _shit!_"

Ice sighs and reaches out to tug him back down. "If you hadn't disrupted Jaime's date and embarrassed him, you wouldn't have had to worry about retaliation. Besides, it's only for today. And _don't_ call him Burrito Bug; sometimes I swear you do nothing but think up ways to be the most atrocious man in your sector."

"Yeah but if I was nice and stuff, nobody'd believe I was really me," Guy protests. "And the kid's got it comin' if he thinks he can mess with my lady and get away with it!"

"I don't really think he meant to have me included in the spell."

"Still gotta whup his ass. It's the principle of the thing, babe."

He settles back down beside her, still grumbling, and Tora snuggles into the blankets. At least there's no time for Guy to fly to Texas and tell Bianca that Jaime got him pregnant, she thinks.

"Now, _there's_ an idea!"

Oh, dear; she'd said that out loud.

  


_fin_

  



End file.
